As livestock animals grow, particularly poultry, the amount of water they need to drink will generally increase. Properly hydrated birds are generally better producers of poultry products than a bird that receives inadequate water. Due to changing needs for water as birds grow, drinker systems that provide water to birds allow for pressure adjustment to drinkers from which the birds drink. Higher pressure water delivered at the drinker makes obtaining enough water easier for the birds.
Adjusting multiple drinker lines in a house containing poultry has typically been a tedious task. Usually multiple drinker lines are installed in a house, and each one will have a pressure regulator to serve all the drinkers attached to that particular line. A user of such a system is required to bend down close to the ground and adjust each pressure regulator. A more desirable system would allow adjustment of multiple pressure regulators at one time or adjust the pressure at the drinkers at the same time the drinker line is raised.